Ultima perla
by Kaizer-Kon
Summary: Tu nacimiento ha sido preescrito... tu destino ya ha sido dictado. Tienes que morir para que no haya mas victimas inocentes. Si ese es tu futuro porvenir... entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a entregar tu vida? Kai x Rei


**N/A: **La idea para este fanfic ya tenia varios meses, pero al fin podré comenzar a desarrollarlo -. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Notas adicionales:** ya lo saben todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Comentarios, dudas, reclamos, opiniones... etc, etc, etc... es bien recibido.

**Summary:** tu nacimiento ha sido preescrito... tu destino ya ha sido dictado. Tienes que morir para que no haya mas victimas inocentes. Si ese es tu futuro porvenir... entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a entregar tu vida? (Kai x Rei)

-

-

-

**:- -:**

-

-

-

Ultima Perla 

Por: **Kaizer-Kon**

-

-

-

_Me reuniré con el destino._

_Con el corazón dispuesto y la frente en alto._

_Sin temor... sin odio... sin resentimiento ni dolor._

_Hallare y construiré el mejor camino para la humanidad._

_Sin han de vivir, que así sea..._

_Si deben morir, no detendré al verdugo._

_Por que yo seré el juez de los humanos..._

_Yo seré quien decidirá su futuro..._

_Yo seré el que dicte la sentencia..._

_Por que yo seré para ellos..._

_La muerte blanca._

-

-

-

**:- -:**

-

-

-

**Capitulo uno:**

Dance Macabre 

**---**

Fr. La danza de la muerte

-

-

-

"hablando"

'_pensando'_

-

-

-

_¿Cuántas leyendas y mitos se cuentan por el ancho mundo?..._

_-_

_¿Qué mente trastornada las imagino, las creo, les dio vida... las divulgo?_

_-_

_¿Cuanta fantasía se ha impregnado en las sutiles palabras, entre sus líneas, en las mentes de sus creadores?..._

_-_

_Pero... _

_¿Todo realmente es fantasía? Y que pasaría si la verdad se ocultara tras las sutiles y al mismo tiempo lúgubres palabras, que pasaría si la verdad se ocultara bajo un manto oscuro impenetrable para los ojos humanos..._

_-_

_En ese caso... _

_-_

_¿Cómo detener a lo que aparentemente no existe?..._

y en especial...

¿Cómo vences al temor, que se ha escapado de tus mismas pesadillas?.

-

-

-

Un par de ojos dorados observaban detenidamente el horizonte desde el alfeizar la ventana de su casa. El espeso cristal era golpeado ferozmente por algunas azoradas gotas de lluvia, mismas que miserablemente terminaban siendo devoradas por la hostil tierra barrosa. De vez en cuando, la voz resonante de algún relámpago azotaba sin misericordia su sensible sentido del oído, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo con ligero temor. Sus suaves respiraciones empañaban lentamente el cristal nublando en el proceso su escasa visión. Un escalofrió recorrió el aun débil cuerpo del muchacho... algo... había algo haya fuera que le hacia temer, había algo en sus alrededores que lo vigilaba, que lo acechaba, que se mantenía pendiente de sus actos y de todos sus movimientos... era como, si una extraña presencia inmaterializada se mantuviera junto de él, acosándolo, cazándolo con sus propósitos aun no definidos, y eso le provocaba un miedo indescriptible, un temor a lo desconocido, a lo que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera enfrentar.

Pensar en ello lo incomodaba haciendo que una inocente pregunta naciera en lo profundo de sus pensamientos ¿A qué le temía, ¿Podría ser que a su futuro, ¿A su destino, ¿A estar fuera de casa y enfrentarse a los fantasmas de sus pesadillas?. Quisiera pensar que esas preguntas sonaban mas como una respuesta, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por la extraña corazonada que tenia desde hace apenas una semana, la misma que le decía que había algo mas que simple temor, duda, miedo o turbación. Desde hace días en su interior la sensación de sentirse acompañado y perseguido por algo o alguien se había hecho presente...

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño bostezo escapo de sus labios, estaba cansado gracias a todos los eventos que acontecieron en el día... o mejor dicho, en la semana entera. Alzo su mano y con la parte posterior de esta, tallo sus ojos alejando por pocos minutos el sueño que lo invadía. Este no era la hora ni momento para dormir. Debía mantenerse despierto y en estela para notar cualquier cambio en sus ya confusos ambientes.

Sus ojos se alzaron para contemplar quizás por ultima vez sus tan queridas montañas de china; Sin embargo esta mañana nunca la olvidaría. En esta mañana el sol decidió castigar a su pueblo y no se había presentado en todo el fúnebre día, la lluvia reinaba sobre la tierra manteniendo el panorama desolado, vacío y sin vida. En esta mañana sólida su pueblo natal se vestía con la condena de pena de muerte. ¿Acaso era una coincidencia para esta ocasión? ¿Ó era que realmente alguien quería apiadarse de su alma dolida por las perdidas humanas?.

Sus pensamientos vagaban, al decir verdad toda su atención estaba perdida. Así era. No deseaba ni tenia la más mínima intención de pensar en las razones por la cual el cielo sufría.

Dejo de observar unos instantes la lluvia y cambio su mirada enfrente de él, hacia los féretros de madera barnizada, los mismos que descenderían varios metros bajo la tierra. Así debía terminar la vida de las pobres criaturas humanas... ¡con muerte!... ¡olvidados en un penoso hueco de barro!... Cómo ¡nada!. Haciendo halago a aquellas viejas y sabias palabras: _'polvo eres... y en polvo té convertirás'_. Ahora les encontraba sentido, por fin se daba cuenta de la verdad tras esa simple frase. ahora entendía que siempre de esa forma los vivos se despedían de su estancia en la tierra para ir a cualquier otro sitio en donde esperaran a sus almas.

Sus ojos posaron su atención en un féretro en especial, al decir verdad en dos. En dos solitarios féretros al final de las altas montañas, no demasiado lejos de su misma casa. Ahí solos estaban, sin nadie que les llorara y sin nadie que les acompañara en su despedida...

'_padres'... _

Un pequeño lamento se formo en la cabeza del chico, mientras veía como cuatros hombres hacían descender con esfuerzo los féretros de sus padres, la acción proseguía de forma tan lenta, que parecía como si se estuvieran burlando de su impotencia. Lo mas que quería al ver la tarea en cuestión realizarse de forma tan pausada ante sus ojos: era correr, correr a ellos, dirigirse lo más rápido posible a esos hombres y decirles que se detuvieran, que dejaran los féretros en ese vació lugar... que no los repuntaran. Como quisiera hacer eso, pero su actual condición no se lo permitía.

Pronto, ambas cajas fúnebres quedaron fuera de vista dándole a entender que descansaban en las entrañas de la tierra. Fue entonces, que a su memoria llegó un viejo dicho que solía decir su padre en casos similares:

"A los muertos, no se les considera como tal, si no hasta que su cuerpo es puesto en la sepultura... bajo las mismas entrañas de la tierra que una vez piso."

Esa simple frase desplegó una serie de dudas en su joven mente. La principal... ¿por qué se sentía tan atraído al tema?... las palabras de su padre desencadenaran un lado en el que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, un lado oscuro, perverso... y muchas veces llego a pensar que no se sentía humano...

Pero ahora, estaba en la realidad, en su triste y encerrada realidad. Se sentía abstraído en sí mismo, preso en una irrompible jaula de cristal... todo lo veía, y siempre sin tomar actos en sus propias manos. Sus ojos observaban detenidamente la tierra que pronto sellaría las sepulturas, denotando con mas poder las sabias palabras de su familia. Y ahora sabia que realmente sus padres estaban muertos.

Su pueblo había recibido el peor castigo que los dioses le pueden dar al hombre y fue visitado por una enfermedad desconocida para los curanderos y Chamanes de la zona, y más, por sus indefensos habitantes. No paso mucho antes de que la nueva visitante se convirtiera en un asesino silencioso, en la blanca Verduga, una poderosa juez, que impartía su voluntad y mataba por placer, acecinado a los niños, ancianos e incluso a los adultos más fuertes y resistentes del lugar, quienes se creyeron por pocos días salvados... sin mencionar a sus propios padres quienes también habían sido tragados por la desdicha del sueño eterno.

'Condenados a no encontrar descanso nunca.'

Abrió los ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos. Aun no entendía del todo lo que era la muerte, nunca se le había explicado tal cosa, y al preguntar le decían que a su juventud no lo entendería; A veces sus propios pensamientos lo consternaban, y de alguna manera lo asustaban, por que creía que tal vez esa parte oscura que podría existir en él, lograría dominar su mente y cuerpo...

Sacudió su cabeza en son de negación y continuo mirando la ventana, a la lluvia... a la nada, como si la vida se le fuera a ir en eso. Tan absorto en él mismo estaba, y hubiera continuado. hasta que un hombre alto, de porte elegante, de cabello negro con apenas algunas cuantas canas escondidas en el, se acercó al joven muchacho, colocando una consoladora mano en su hombro...

El anciano miró al chico con ojos apaciguados, no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, ni siquiera un murmullo, el silencio que los acababa de envolver decía todo y nada a la vez. Cristalinas gotas resbalaban de la espesa chaqueta y cabellos del hombre, cayendo por su rostro. El recién llegado sabia bien lo que sentía el muchacho... su nieto. Él mismo lo sentía, su hijo y su nuera, su única familia, estaban ahora muertos. El que creyó que su hijo era uno de los más fuertes de la aldea. Él que creyó ciegamente en que nada lo destruiría... todo solo fue una falsedad, una maldita mentira que su imaginación formulo. Nadie en este mundo era tan fuerte como se le describía, y sobre todo nadie nunca seria inmortal.

Pero él... y su nieto tenían aun una vida que continuar, aun más su joven nieto. El hombre se sintió brevemente derrotado, lo único que le daba ánimos para continuar a parte del joven bajo su cuidado, eran las ultimas palabras de su difunto hijo. Quien se había esforzado al máximo en sus últimos momentos de agónica muerte, solo para recordarle lo que nunca debería olvidar.

"No dejes que se acerquen a él" 

Solo una simple oración, siete palabras que le recordarían durante toda su vida su deber. La ultimas palabras que habían salido de los labios partidos del padre de su nieto, él ultimo deseo de su hijo.

Volvió su cabeza para poder ver al chico junto a él.

"Vamos Rei, no perdamos mas tiempo" dijo el hombre con bastante tranquilidad en su voz.

También Rei tubo sus momentos difíciles. La 'muerte blanca' como la bautizaron los superiores del pueblo, le había extendido los brazos a su joven protegido. Tres largas semanas había visto a su hijo y a su esposa morir despacio en enfermedad, marchitándose poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente en las manos de la Verduga blanca. Cuando Rei enfermo una semana después, paso largos días e incontables noches en vela tratando de reanimar su cuerpo, nada parecía funcionar con el muchacho, inclusos también había perdido las esperanzas de salvarlo. hasta que, por suerte o por desgracia, lograron salvar su vida antes de que él también hubiera sido acogido por el sueño eterno...

Pero desde ese dia, Rei ya no era el mismo, él sabia que todo por lo que paso, era traumatizante. Pero aun no se explicaba la atípica actitud que Rei había adoptado desde hace días. Y aunque sus amistades le decían una y otra vez que su nieto estaba bien, él sabia que no lo estaba.

Rei era... ¿cómo decirlo, Parecía el mismo ante los ojos de todos, e incluso logro engañar a los suyos propios, pero, solo él que lo había visto crecer estaba seguro que algo no andaba bien ¿por qué?. Bueno, Li-Tse Kon (N/A: Él abuelo de Rei) lograba denotar un cierto tinte de vació en los ojos dorados Rei, perecía que no hubiera vitalidad en ellos, como si la vida que una vez estuvo presente en esas dos perlas doradas se hubiese transformado en nada... como si simplemente ese dorado brillante se hubiera esfumado.

Ello era reflejado en sus miradas sin emoción y perdidas del mundo. Muchas veces cuando su nieto miraba las montañas por la ventana aseguraría haber visto la muerte encarnada en sus ojos, un extraño presentimiento llenada su cuerpo, la ansiedad y el temor a algo invisible y desconocida antes sus ojos, mas aparte sus largas noches sin conciliar el sueño al parecer provocadas por pesadillas que nunca contaba, por fantasmas intangibles que habitaban en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente y las largas horas que pasaba mirando fijamente en algún lugar estratégico de su casa en especial la ventana, como si esperara paciente la llegada de un visitante.

Se detuvo a pensar en eso mientras veía como Rei se levantaba con desgano de la repisa de la ventana y salía del cuarto de estar.

"Asegúrate de empacar todo Rei, será un viaje muy largo... y nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo"

Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Rei lo lograra escuchar, y aunque no recibió contestación por parte de su nieto sabia que lo había escuchado.

Li-Tse miro hacia donde Rei estuvo mirando todo este tiempo, sus ojos color miel se estrecharon a la vista, largas filas de lugareños iban y venían de enterrar a sus muertos, lamentándose, llorándole a sus seres queridos.

"¿Que es lo que te tiene tan cautivado Rei?" Dijo para sí, cuidadosos de no alzar tanto su voz.

En cuanto Rei salió del cuarto alguien llamo a la puerta, rápidamente se dirigió a ella y la empujo para mostrar a quien quiera que estuviera afuera.

"Buenos días Sr. Kon, esta Rei" dijo un muchacho de no más de siete, de ojos ámbar oscuro casi naranja, tez morena, cabello negro y largo atado con una coleta desaliñada.

"Lo siento Rai, Rei fue empacar, nos iremos mañana al amanecer"

Un tono de tristeza claramente se denotaba en su voz. Rai era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Rei, junto con Maoh, Kikky y Gao, los cincos chicos casi eran inseparables, hacian muchos de los deberes juntos, casi como hermanos. Li-Tse miro al muchacho. Por suerte los amigos de Rei no perdieron a sus familias. Agradecía y maldecía su suerte al mismo tiempo, los momentos que los chicos pasaban en compañía de sus padres siempre tarde o temprano le traía recuerdos dolorosos a Rei.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" pregunto Rai tan dulce como pudiera hacer el timbre de su ya de por sí gruesa voz

"Por supuesto Rai, adelante"

Se quito del paso para dejar entrar al muchacho. Rai camino unos cuantos pasos y se volvió para mirar la cara del hombre mayor. Rai, como primogénito del hijo del patriarca de la aldea, sabia mejor que nadie que se consideraba una falta de respeto grabe hablarle a una persona mayor sin antes mirarlo a los ojos, Rai no consideraba al abuelo de Rei como un amigo, ni como anciano por que no lo era, aun asi, reglas son reglas.

"Mi Padre vendrá en la tarde, él quiere hablar con usted... siento mucho que se tengan que ir" miro al amigo de su nieto, admirado por su inteligencia, a pesar de ser tan joven poseía una gran madurez y seguramente seria un gran lider para la tribu.

Rai era el hijo mayor del superior del pueblo, y como tal, cuando Rai creciera seria el siguiente en guiar al pueblo. A pesar de que Rai y Rei eran muy buenos amigos él y el Padre de Rai él Sr. Tao, tenían sus diferencias, y más con un cierto problema que se había presentado con su hijo, el Padre de Rei y más con el propio Rei.

"Espero que todo... quede pronto atrás" se sentó con pesadez en un sillón, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer.

-

-

-

**:--:**

-

-

-

Por otra parte

Rei acababa de entrar a su propia alcoba, la cama estaba echa, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas espesas cubriéndolas, sin permitir que la menor cantidad de luz entrara en ella. Últimamente Rei pasaba menos tiempo en su habitación de la que normalmente pasaba, había evitado por todos los medios dormir solo en su cuarto, al parecer temía estar solo, temía encontrase la con la imagen de sus pesadillas encarnada. Por eso dormía con su abuelo, y a él no le molestaba en absoluto, Sin embargo de vez en cuando pisaba su vieja alcoba, puesto que todas sus pertenencias se hallaban en ella.

Rei entro sin hacer el menor ruido posible, mirando el cuarto oscurecido. De alguna parte le llegó el temor, tanto a la luz, como a la oscuridad... en vez de ello, prefería ocultarse en las sombras. Sus ojos se entristecieron notoriamente, sí bien ya no se quería quedar en un lugar que le traía recuerdos por donde mirara. Las montañas de su pueblo le traian alguna memoria de sus difuntos padres, algunos felices otros... no tanto.

"¿Rei?" Rai entro teniendo cuidado de no perturbar a su amigo

"Hola Rai" contesto Rei sin la emoción con la que esperaba.

Rai miro la habitación de Rei, curiosamente las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas por espesas cortinas color rojo cobrizo, el cuarto era alumbrado con apenas la luz se filtraba por ellas. Rei estaba sentado en la cama acomodando algunas cosas en una maleta, mientas las demás yacían esparcidas por toda la cama. Rai le dio una mirada al muchacho mas joven y comenzó a caminar a su dirección, sin dar aviso de sus actos lo tomo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, Rei no reacciono, solo se quedo quieto y callado en el abrazo.

"Todos te extrañaremos Rei, no sabes cuanto" lo soltó por unos minutos mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Tu abuelo dice que se irán mañana al amanecer –continuo- ¿a donde?" Pero no recibió respuesta.

"Vamos Rei, no puedes dejar de hablar por siempre ¿o sí?... ¿qué es lo que tienes? A todos nos estas preocupando ¿sabes?" Se detuvo por un momento y cuando iba a hablar nuevamente una voz se le adelanto.

"Japón"

"¿Que?"

"Mi abuelo y yo nos mudaremos a Japón... creo que él tiene una casa ahí, este lugar le trae muchos recuerdos a él y... a mí" por fin Rai obtuvo una repuesta de su amigo, la cual no se esperaba. Él había querido que Rei le dijera que volvería, que los extrañaría tanto como él lo iba a extrañar, acambio, recibió una prepuesta seca.

"¿Por qué no abres las ventanas Rei?"

... "!NO¡ -grito- ... me... gusta más así"

Rai pestañeo en confusión, ¿A qué se debía todo esto?.

'_No Rai, no le hagas preguntas'_ pensó para sí, este realmente era el momento menos indicado para sermonear a su amigo.

"¿Sabes Rei? - Rai se paro unos momentos y tomo la cara de Rei en sus manos - cuídate mucho, nunca nos vallas a olvidar, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, las distancias no importan" y con la misma manera que entro salió.

"Lo sé... y gracias -el mayor escucho decir y sonrió- quizás el viaje sea beneficioso para él".

Rei fijo nuevamente su atención en las maletas que estaba haciendo, tratando de llevar solo lo más importante, tal como su abuelo se lo había dicho.

-

-

-

**:--:**

-

-

-

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando todo el pueblo ya estaba en silencio, Li-Tse estaba en la recamara de Rei vigilando el sueño de su nieto, perecía que todos los malos recuerdos estaban quedando atrás y pronto Rei seria el de antes.

'Quizás pensándolo bien esto sea lo mejor para ambos'.

Pensó mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello desordenado de Rei, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto en el proceso, las mejillas de Rei estaban ligeramente sonrosados y sus labios entreabiertos. Sonrió a la imagen, Rei era un niño bastante tierno y dulce, como le encantaría volver a ver sus sonrisas y sus ojos dorados brillar nuevamente, anhelaba volver a escuchar su risa, ver la alegría plasmada en sus ojos, verlo... feliz. Se odiaba asi mismo por no cuidarlo como había prometido. Por lo menos conservaba la esperanza de que este viaje le ayudara al muchacho.

Sr. Kon, o como mejor le conocían en el pueblo: Li, salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco a la puerta, rápido se levanto para que quien quiera que estuviera afuera llamando no fuera a despertar al muchacho que dormía.

Tras la puerta un hombre joven, alto y de porte rígido estaba. Internamente Sr. Kon hizo una mueca de disconformidad y hastió.

"Sr. Tao... creí que no vendría" dijo Li fingiendo sorpresa.

"Lose, ya es muy tarde, pero quiero hablar con usted... es urgente"

Ambos adultos pasaron a la sala. Enfrente del fuego de la chimenea.

"Y bien que es lo que desea" dijo Li con voz calmada mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

"Vera Sr. Kon, Hmmm, como podré decirle. Mi padre y todo el concilio... me... ha pedido que... - detuvo por unos momentos, y tomo aire -... Serán ellos quienes cuidaran de su nieto."

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría, de todo lo que les habían hecho hacer, desde vender sus tierras, hasta esto, ¡era imposible! ¡Una broma!...

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" Pregunto Li con su temple lleno de ira y rabia escondida.

"Lo sé, también me opuse... al principio, mire, sé que usted tiene todo el derecho de criar a Rei como mejor le parezca, pero... hay que entender que su nieto... NO ESTA BIEN " Sr. Tao acentuó las ultimas tres palabras, para que su 'aparente amigo' recapacitara y aceptar su oferta.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" su voz denotaba furia y disentimiento,

"No venga con eso ahora, -comento hartado- ambos sabemos que Rei no ha sido el mismo desde algunas semanas atrás, él es el unico en el pueblo que sobrevivió a la muerte blanca... no sabemos que daños pudo haberle causado todo esto" para esto momento el padre de Rai había comenzado a alzar la voz.

"Él no tiene nada, solo... sé esta recuperando de la perdida de sus padres"

"¡MENTIRA! –grito el Sr. Tao- Rei ni siquiera lloro por ellos, tal parece que no le importo haberlos perdido, ese niño... Rei parece mas muerto que vivo... –detuvo un momento para respirar- ¿en donde esta él, hoy mismo lo llevare con el superior de la aldea, Él se hará cargo de él"

Se levanto del sofá, dispuesto a entrar en la que él sabia era la recamara de Rei.

"¡No lo permitiré!... Rei no saldrá de esta casa con otra persona que no sea YO"

Li igualmente se puso de pie, la determinación ardía en sus ojos, sin embargo el temor de perder a Rei estaba igualmente presente en él. A este punto de la conversación, la voz de ambos adultos ya no estaba sosegada, eran casi gritos que volaban por la habitación y ninguno de los dos hombres tomo en cuenta al muchacho en el dormitorio.

"Como usted quiera –dijo con desprecio- pero recuerde que la seguridad de ese niño esta en sus manos y si falla, no lo recuperara... los muertos no regresan de la tumba"

Con las ultimas palabras salió de la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras aun parado testarudamente por la chimenea, Li meditaba esas palabras, quizás podía tener razón, ¿podría ser que el no fuera él más apto para cuidar de Rei, Su confusión podo haber pasado limites, estaba frustrado a punto de cometer una gran estupidez. Pero un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Abuelo?" Rei acababa de entra a la sala

"Rei... te despertaste" dijo mientas miraba al recién llagado. "Lo siento mucho Rei... yo..." detuvo por unos momentos en cuanto la mirada de Rei se hizo mas profunda.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó. Sin saber que su abuelo tenia una riña interna, entre hacer lo que dictara su corazón y desobedecer las reglas.

Angustia, cólera, Ira, recelo, orgullo. Era el debate entre mente y corazón de Li. Un error y el fracaso sobrevendría, mas aparte quien le aseguraba que Rei estaría seguro de ellos.

'_¿Cómo pueden ser tan inhumanos como para pedirle que les entregue a Rei?'_ Se pregunto a sí mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Conocía mejor que nadie las reglas del pueblo, pero Rei, él era más importante que cualquier regla, por él era capas de hacer todo y cualquier cosa.

'Este lugar es ahora peligroso' 

Con cuidado tomo a Rei de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos,

"Rei –hablo con voz firme, pero con un aire desesperado- tenemos que irnos... ahora" Rei no hizo preguntas, no dijo nada, ese 'tenemos que irnos' y 'ahora' solo significaban problemas y la urgencia por deshacerse de ellos.

Nadie se entero a que ahora la casa de la una vez familia Kon estaba vacía, grande seria su sorpresa al enterarse de ese echo, sus Leyes rotas por enésima vez por esa detestable familia.

-

-

-

**:--:**

-

-

-

La oscuridad esta vez había sido su aliada, les había brindado todos y cada uno de los métodos para escapar de la región montañosa de china.

Para ambos fue difícil, la tierra barrosa hacia que a cada paso Rei resbalara, pero por fin a pesar de estar cansados y exhaustos ya estaban de camino al aeropuerto. El manto nocturno todavía estaba en pie, aproximadamente en cuatro o cinco horas mas, comenzaría a amanecer. Li respiro, mas que una exhalación, un suspiro frustrado.

Estaban huyendo... o mejor dicho él estaba huyendo, se sentía como una maldita rata, como un prófugo, indigno de cualquier ayuda y consideración. Un suave suspiro lo saco de su ensoñación y se volvió para observar a la única criatura digna de cualquier cuidado.

Rei dormía apaciblemente en su regazo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era serena y tranquila. Este muchacho era el único que podía alegrar sus momentos difíciles. Rió suavemente mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuerpo de su nieto y lo abrazaba de forma protectora.

'_No..._ _no estoy huyendo... solo le doy una oportunidad a Rei de ser feliz en un nuevo lugar, con personas diferentes, alejado de toda esta gente tan despreciable'_

El autobús que abordaron, estaba apenas a medio camino. Debían llegar a Hong-kong lo más rápido posible, puesto no pasaría mucho para que los superiores de Shandong notaran su ausencia y para ese momento no podrían alcanzarlos. Por el equipaje no se preocupaban, el autobús de mudanzas se encargaría de ello, eso esperaba.

Por fin, ahora todo mejoraría después de mucho dolor y sufrimientos, pesares y angustias se irían, y solo quedaría una leve maraca de dolor, solo ese pequeño recordatorio. Y esperaba que ello no pasara...

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que Li comenzara a sentirse ligeramente cansado. Toda esa actividad logro agotar sus pocas reservas de energía.

Miro fugazmente al muchacho chino dormía a un lado de él. Por mas sueño que tuviera no dejaría de vigilarlo, ni de ver por su seguridad.

Con sumo cuidado sujeto con mas fuerza a Rei contra él su pecho, pero no con demasiada como para despertar al chico que dormía sanamente.

Sabia que el tiempo se acababa, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado a avanzar tan despacio, y sin embrago; tan rápido al mismo tiempo. Dentro de algunos años mas, se enfrentaría con un futuro que por mas que quisiera no podría nunca cambiar, al menos no él. Y para sus adentros preguntaba ¿cuál seria el camino para tomar?. Siempre existiría temor en el fondo de su corazón, no le avergonzaba tenerlo. Su hijo, la esposa de este y él mismo decidieron un solo camino, y cuando llegaran al final solo esperarían que el cielo escuchara sus plegarias.

Cansado arranco del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos esferas de metal, necesitaba calmarse, así que jugo las dos esferas en su mano libre, moviéndolas con trayectoria circular en la palma de su mano, perdiéndose en el enigmático tintineo del fénix y el dragón...

-

-

-

**:- -:**

-

-

-

_He visto en mis ojos... la imagen de la muerte._

_He sentido en mi cuerpo, sus manos que queman mi piel con frialdad._

_Me he visto a mí mismo ser tragado por el río de la muerte..._

_He visto como todos a mí alrededor, son consumidos Por sus propios deseos de frustración._

_He visto a la muerte a los ojos..._

_Siempre me ha llamado... _

_Ese brillo de maldad en sus ojos siempre estará reflejado en los míos._

_Eso es, Por que yo soy la muerte..._

-

-

-

_ nueve años después _

-

-

-

El viento soplaba como si nunca mas fuera a hacerlo, como si el mañana no existiera y ese fuera él ultimo dia de vida. No sólo el viento estaba inquieto, los árboles revoloteaban sus hojas, como si lucharan contra un enemigo invisible, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse negro, casi podría decir que tenia deseos de castigar al causante de toda esa consternación. Todos sus ambientes estaban alborotados, en los desolados parajes lejanos una tormenta muy posiblemente feroz y violenta rápidamente tomaba forma, la tensión se sentía por todos lados, cada sola partícula de materia viva e inerte comenzaba a presentir una temida llegada.

Un joven alto de tez casi pálida, la que se cubría por una capucha negra entró a una vieja posada en los barios bajos de la Rusia europea, más exacto, en Moscú. Sin tomar en cuanta a los ocupantes de ese arcaico lugar, se deslizó por las rotas puertas de madera al filan de la habitación sin detener el cansado ritmo de sus pasos, camino por lo que precian ser largos y oscuros pasillos inanimados. A sus lados, las llamas de las velas danzaban de forma serpenteante cada vez que se adentraba mas por los lóbregos pasadizos de piedra caliza.

Por un momento, sus pasos vacilaban en la penumbra, pero su voluntad perecía ser mucho mas fuerte que los reclamos su propio cuerpo, su orgullo parecía sobrepasar los límites normales haciendo de su propia determinación un arma poderosa, capaz de vencer sus adversidades, puesto que no detuvo ni una sola vez, a pesar de que mientas amas caminaba el aire se volvía gélido y húmedo. Las facciones de su rostro eran serias y decididas, sus ojos no mostraban un sentimiento mas, que no fuera indiferencia, apatía y desdén, con un escudo impenetrable de perpetua frialdad que quemaba con solo verle a los ojos.

Una suave luz se encendió al final del pasillo. Bailando seductoramente, atrayendo al joven como si de una polilla se tratara. Camino si hacer ruido por el resto del frió pasillo, por unos instantes la mirada de indiferencia se esfumo, remplazándose por una mirada de calma. Al fondo de lo que parecía un santuario, la figura frágil y melancólica de un anciano parecía fundirse con la luz de las llamas de cientos de velas, llenando por lo que fueron escasos segundos los sentidos del joven con un sentimiento propio de muerte.

"¡Patriarca... ha pedido verme!"

Hablo en voz tan baja que uno pensaría que seria imposible para el anciano escucharlo. Su voz sonaba dura, fuerte, inquebrantable y suave al mismo tiempo, con cierto respeto impregnado en cada palabra, cosa que hizo sonreír al viejo que yacía sentado entre cojines en el medio del cuarto.

"Acércate mas Kai"

Pronuncio con el anciano con cuidado y devolviéndole a Kai el mismo respeto. Sus ojos estaban por el momento cerradas, pero, se denotaba en sus facciones una eminente preocupación, como si quisiera terminar antes de haber comenzado con su tediosa labor. Tal como le dijeron, el joven de nombre Kai camino con lentitud, sentándose frente al patriarca, no sin antes, reverenciarlo como debida era la costumbre.

"La oscuridad esta cerca de él, esta siguiéndolo..."

El anciano cambio de posición para enfrentar a Kai, un par de ojos totalmente ciegos se alzaron para 'mirar' fijamente a los rubís del joven.

"Su alma... pronto... se corromperá por completo, debemos impedirlo a como de lugar..."

El anciano cerro y abrió por segundos sus ciegos ojos, las velas que adornaban con aire enigmático el viejo santuario estaban casi totalmente consumidas, y las llamas comenzaban una a una a apagarse.

"Nuestro antiguo amigo ha elegido una nueva fuente de poder... es ahí donde tú de veras intervenir Kai."

Kai pudo distinguir un cierto tono de temor y ansiedad en la voz de su maestro, temor que no compartía con él. Su destino estuvo predestinado siempre, desde el dia de su desafortunado nacimiento, no es que no hubiera deseado nacer, pero pensaba que la vida le fue injusta, de entre todas las almas que deseaban nacer ¿por qué tuvo que ser él, el que nació bajo las sombras de su pasado?. Abecés odiaba al destino por eso. Desde joven recibió un arduo tedioso y duro entrenamiento, el error era siempre imperdonable, y siendo él, el unico sobreviviente y heredero de la una vez tan poderosa horda del fénix, su deber se resumió a cumplir con los asuntos pendientes de sus antepasados y su tribu desaparecida, es por eso que estaba frente a este anciano.

"Déjemelo a mí ten presente que lo blanco algún dia se ensuciara, la pureza que guarda se corromperá, y la esperanza morirá con él. Y si eso sucede, nuestro viejo 'amigo' volverá... y esta vez no será solo por ti. Sin embargo; aun falta algo para que el ciclo se cierre. Encuentra el ultimo de sus tesoros, As lo que mejor convenga, y recuerda que su vida o muerte puede cambiar el destino..."

"Lo sé." Respondió firme.

Con una nueva reverencia, Kai se levanto y emprendió su marcha sin decir ni una palabra más, ni volver una mirada a tras. El silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación. Las respiraciones del anciano se volvieron cada vez más ruidosas y espasmódicas, los latidos de su debilitado corazón perdieron ritmo y compás, haciéndose retardados y lentos, sus ciegos ojos preocupados miraron turbadamente al par de puertas viejas...

"... pero el destino da muchas vueltas Joven Kai... el tiempo esta cerca... _y el mío también_"

Con una ultima respiración, el cuarto quedo sumido bajo un manto negro.

-

-

-

**:- -:**

-

N/A: el primer capitulo terminado, espero les haya gustado. Como no tengo nada que decir nos vemos para el proximo cap. ...


End file.
